yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Eternal Magic Source/The Discovery of the Arkeyan Armory
Here is how the search for the Eternal Magic Source begins in Rise of the Portal Masters. Soon, The Quicksilver was placed with the Core of Light. Master Eon: Quicksilver, To bind the Magic within the Core of Lgiht. Spyro: Well, We've got the Quicksilver to the Core of Light. Cynder: Safe and sound. Twilight Sparkle: Now, We'll need the Eternal Magic Source. So, They went to speak with the Weapon Master. When they got to see him, Hugo was amazed for what the Skylanders have done. Hugo: The Quicksilver is flowing throught the Core, I can't believe it! Who knew that there are still remnants of the Arkeyans? Weapon Master: We did. Hugo: Oh, Um, Well of course you did... Please, We must find the Eternal Magic Source! It's the final source we need to rebuild the Core of Light. Can you help us? Weapon Master: Yes we can. Hugo: I can't believe I am speaking to a real Arkeyan! I thought you had all disappeared. Weapon Master: In some ways, Yes. But in others, We have always been here. But for now, You will all find the Eternal Source of Magic locked away in our ancient Armory, Where you will also witness the full expanse of our civilization of our power. Would you, Your friends and the Skylanders like to go to our armory now, Princess Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Weapon Master. SpongeBob SquarePants: I hope we'll win this against Kaos. Sunset Shimmer: Me too. Starlight Glimmer: Me three. So, They left through the chains of time and into the Arkeyan Armory. When Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, their friends, the Skylanders and Portal Masters got here, They could see the cavern that leads all the way to the armory. Weapon Master: These caverns hold much of what is left of our once proud civilization. Restore power, And all of you will find the Eternal Magic Source within. But be warned, Skylanders and heroes. Restoring power will also awaken the ancient Arkeyan defenses that have lain dormant for thousands of years. Twilight Sparkle: There's no time to loose, We must get to the Eternal Magic Source. Topper: We're with you, Twilight. (to Spyro) Right, Spyro? Spyro: You know it, Pal. Spike: Good thing some of you guys aren't the only fire breathing dragon. Rarity: Yes, Spike. Technically, You and Spyro are dragons. Soon, They continued their way to the Eternal Magi Source while facing the defenses. Weapon Master: The defenses are alerted to your presence. Soon, The War Machines will awaken. All of you must activate this one and fight your way to the inner chamber before it is sealed shut and the War Machines rise. Thomas the Tank Engine: I just hope we'll make it in time. Wrecking Ball: Same here, Thomas. Twilight Sparkle: Well, There's no turning back now. Spyro: Then, We have to get to the Eternal Magic Source to complete the Core of Light. Goofy: There's just one problem, Spyro. Spyro: And what is it, Goofy? Goofy: How do we get past him?! As Goofy was pointing, There was a War Machine who hasn't been awaken yet. Gyro Gearloose: Not a problem, Goofy. It hasn't been awaken yet. Goofy: Oh, Right. But suddenly, The War Machine awoke and blocked their path to the Arkeyan Armory. Spike: Oh great. Now, What'll we do!? Percy: We'll have to fight our way through. Mr. Krabs: How the barnacle do you drive this thing! As Mr. Krabs pressed the button, It made SpongeBob's pants to fall down. At last, They finally reached the next section that will lead to the Eternal Magic Source. Weapon Master: Behold, The Eternal Magic Source. All of you will find the Eternal Magic Source in the main Vault, At the center of our temple. In order to unlock the Main Vault, Three switches must be activated in smaller vaults. These vaults will require a security key card. You will find this security key card somewhere in the lower level of our temple, Find it and bring it back to the main security panel. Topper: Yeah, Guess we'll be able to get the Eternal Magic Source after all. Spyro: Yep as long that nobody sets the alarm.... As Goofy accidentally steps on the pad, It caused the alarms to go off and the security activated. Goofy: Oops. Patrick Star: Tarter Sauce! SpongeBob SquarePants: AAAAAAH! So, Everyone made double time avoiding security defenses as they tried to get to the Eternal Magic Source. Goofy: Wait, Fellers. I left my hat back their! Just as Goofy returned with his hat, Everyone avoid the security obstacles and to the Main Security Panel. Weapon Master: Behold, The Eternal Magic Source. With quick thinking, Gyro used a security card on the panel as Dijon and Jiminy Cricket used a few switches to get the Eternal Magic Source. Gyro Gearloose: That did it! Twilight Sparkle: We made it! Then, The Eternal Magic Source has been absorbed within the Ring of Magic as Topper held it up. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225